A call from Seattle
by LoveMeBerlin
Summary: Sam gets a call from Freddie. Set after Sam&Cat's #SuperPsycho


**This is set after the Nora incident #SuperPsycho. Sam gets a phone call...**

Sam's cell rang.

Her display showed: _Benson, Freddie_

"_Hey Sam, what__'__s up?"_

"Nothing"_  
"Nothing? Nothing as in crazy psycho Nora escaped from prison and kidnapped this little kid with the great hair and threatened to destroy Carly, you and me? And that you asked Nevel for help and he escaped as well. And that you fought with Nora! Is it that 'nothing' you mean?"_

"Yeah...how did you know?"

"_How?! Well I saw it in the news. And Gibby called me and asked if I wanted to hang out with him and Nevel"  
_"What? Nevel is with Gibby? Why am I even surprised? Gibby gave Nora my address after all!"

"_What! Gibby gave Nora you address? Why?"  
_"You know Gibby. There is no answer to 'why'"

"_You're right. Why am I even asking?"  
_"mhh"

"_So..."_

"So what?"

"_So, how are you?"  
_"Well I'm hungry-"

"_I mean how are after all this?"_

"What do you mean after all this?"

"_You know what I mean. Nora coming after the hair-kid and you fighting her"_

"Well, you know she didn't get much stronger, just a little bit"

"_Oh come on! Don't tell me you weren't scared!"_

"Me, scared! How long did you know me? Pucketts ain't afraid from nothing!"

"_Except from thunders..."_  
"I will ignore that you just said that, because I'm a nice person"

"_Ha"_

"Because I became nicer. But not weaker! This baby-sitting is good for you fitness, get that Nora!"

"_So you tell me, you weren't afraid at all?"  
_"Why are you asking?"_  
"Because I was wondering, if I'm the only person that freaked out!"_

"You freaked out? Why?"_  
"Why? Because the news said, that Nora kidnapped a little kid and two girls! And because she wanted to DESTROY us and take REVENGE!"_

"Wooo, easy there Benson! I'm all right"

"_Gladly"  
_"No need to be concerned. I can take care of my self"

"_I know you can"  
_"So, Gibby asked you, if you wanted to hang out with Nevel and him?"_  
"Yes"_

"And?"_  
"And I said no! Why would I want to hang out with Nevel?  
_"Yeah you're right"_  
"You must have been really concerned, if you asked Nevel for help"_

"She had Dice, what should I have done?"

"_I'm just surprised that you got over your ego. Respect!"_

"My ego?"_  
"You know, that you wouldn't ask for help in this kind of situations"_

"Well Dices life was on stake"

"_You went soft Puckett?"  
_"What?! NO!"

"_Sorry, just kidding! Of cause you would help Dice. I would be disappointed if you wouldn't"_

"So you're not surprised?"_  
"No"  
_"But you said-"_  
"Well, if things get serious, you get serious too. __Y__ou remember that time with Missy, after a time even you asked for help"_

"Yeah, remember. And you did not believe me"_  
"I did not. At first. I thought you were lying"_

"What changed your mind?"

"_You"_

"Me?"

"_What you said. That you never asked me for help. For anything. So figured that is had to be very serious, you know, because you asked ME for help"  
_"Ah"

"_Sorry"_

"For what?"_  
"That I didn't believe you"_

"Well, you gave up this cruise thing for me. So we're even"

"_We're never even"_

"Why not?"_  
"Because Momma plays to win"_

"Hahaha, yes she does. But once in a while she admits that sometimes she just can't win"

"_Win what?"  
_"This. Our battle"_  
"Why do you think you can't win?"  
_"Nothing will ever make up for all the pain I caused you"

"_Sam-"_

"No! It is true and at this very moment I'm sentimental, so you better listen because I am not going to repeat my self! I'm sorry. I hope some day we'll get even"

"_We are even Sam"_

"Not yet"

"_We are, because I have been a jerk to you in the last few month"_

"You noticed"

"_Yes"  
_"Okay, even Benson"_  
"Even, Puckett"_

"Well, I have to go. Cat is calling. She is stuck somewhere"_  
"Okay, go and safe her"  
_"I will, I will. Bye nub"

"_Bye Princess Puckett"_

**Loved that episode! Gibby! But how can you be so dumb? And yes, Nevel, sometimes Cat is even more dumber than Gibby. But I love them ALL! :D Nora ( she really looked good :P) and Maurice :) Nevel, you're right! Why have we never heard something about Carly's mother? **

**Well, and sorry, nothing against Ariana, but Jennette should have won the KCAs Favorite-TV- Actress-Award. Because she got more votes from the kids, and it the KIDS choice awards after all... just saying**


End file.
